


Pre Show Fantasy/DeanxSeth

by queenofharts1



Series: Lonely Nights and WWE: Smut, Fetishes, and Kink Prompts [2]
Category: WWE
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Prompt Fill For GracefulVengence: I would drool all over myself for a fic where Dean surprises Seth by sneaking into a stadium to have sex with him in the ring. With lots of wrestling wordplay, dirty talk, and Dean calling Seth a little attention whore for enjoying being out in the open. Things like that. Go wild.





	Pre Show Fantasy/DeanxSeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracefulVengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/gifts).



> Hope you don't mind that I kinda added a character, but I thought it would amplify Seth's sluttiness ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. Listening to "Love Me Like You Do" on repeat while writing this......hope THAT doesn't affect anything ;)

Common sense dictates that if a person is jumped from behind in the shower and handcuffed, they should try to break free or fight back, not whimper with joy.

If a sinfully dirty kiss is stolen, a tongue thrust inside them and sexy words whispered into their mouth, they should bite down and run, not moan and melt into it.

And above all else, If their eyes are blindfolded, their cock fondled, hole roughly fingered and they are lead, blind, away from said shower to an obvious public area,

where ANYONE can see their vulnerable, wet, naked body, they should under no circumstances get hard and begin to beg.

But Common Sense clearly didn't know Seth's needy fantasies or Dean's filthy mind.

Seth knew Dean's inability to comprehend human decency would lead him to Hell one day, but was shocked when his blindfold was taken off, and he found himself not only standing in the empty arena, but in the ring. He would've complained but Dean's lips ceased any words and it didn't help that the fingering he was receiving was enough to sell his soul. Maybe he already had, this was too good to not be the result of dark, sinful magic.

When the kiss was finally broken he could finally speak. "I knew you were crazy, but not THIS crazy! What are you thinking?" Seth's eyes were drawn to from Dean's lethal smirk. "I was thinking I missed seeing that sexy Crossfit body so vulnerable and begging for me to pound it mercilessly," he licked his lips, "just like you want me too." He began to place soft, tender kisses on Seth's soaked hard body, treasuring every sigh and choked moan. "And, I may be crazy, but I'm also a good listener with an even better memory."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked while Dean placed him on his knees and rubbed his already hard cock against his aching hole. "Remember the night I told you that you talk in your sleep? What were you dreaming about?" Though his eyes were shut tight, Seth knew Dean was smirking, knowing exactly what he'd been fantasizing that night. This. All of this.

Seth had been an exhibitionist for years, driving to different destinations naked, taking his cock out and stroking it while alone on the elevator and he even once showered at work with a vibrating butt plug in on max, whimpering excitedly, desperately wanting one of the men, a certain mentor specifically, to look over and notice. But he'd never considered actually having sex in public.  Till he met Dean.

Then he couldn't stop thinking about it. Being taken in the public shower, frotted in the elevator or sucking him off while he was being fingered in the car. But this.....this was his biggest fantasy, being fucked in the ring. The only thing to make it complete would be if he.....no it would never-"Right on time...hey, champ....guess who's here for his afternoon ring walk?" Seth eyes slowly rose and after he saw who was there, too distracted by his phone to see them, he throbbed and felt like he couldn't breathe.

Hunter.....

He had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, it was very dimly lit and he was high up in the nosebleed seats, but Hunter was there. Dean began to stroke him agonizingly slow and entered him while Seth let out a choked joyful sob. Dean snickered before leaning down and whispering,

"Better be quiet, or daddy might see you being a slut..not that you wouldn't love that. Maybe he'd sit down and watch while I make his Golden Boy tap out like he's always wanted to do." Seth blushed and moaned quietly, imagining Hunter's eyes on him. _Wanting_ him.

"Bet he thinks about sticking that hard, thick cock in your hole and making you beg, bet that gets him off harder than anything that witch could ever hope to give him, after all, your definitely tighter.....and sluttier." Dean pulled Seth's hair while he fucked him, just like he knew he loved him to do.

He could barely hold on, neither could Seth. "You think he'd do this too you? Pull your hair and fuck you hard like his own little slut in the ring while you begged him for more, letting another man watch like the little attention whore you are...." Seth let out an aching whine before he came harder than he ever had before, Dean following suit after Seth clenched hard around him.

Seth sighed happily and collapsed as Dean stroked and kissed his hair, "So good to me, so beautiful and strong, and all mine." Dean looked up into Hunter's longing eyes, before winking, smiled wickedly and licking a slow stripe up Seth's neck to his ear, never breaking eye contact. Seth moaned and Hunter sighed looking defeated, a hand sneaking itself into his pants as he left.

Dean smirked triumphantly while laying down next to his lover, and arm draped across his sleeping chiseled chest, and left a soft kiss on Seth's neck.

"All mine."

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do?  
> You like my work? Read the part 1 for this series for the rules/ideas and ask for a request! :)


End file.
